


The Story of Schmetterling

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: The backstory behind Ava's beloved butterfly.





	The Story of Schmetterling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Nikolaustag, everyone! <3  
> This story is a sequel to "Eine Freundschaft zu zweit"...or arguably a midquel...whatever, they're connected! Parts of this story were featured in Chapter 4 of "Abenteuer im Kuschel-Land" (which is in German).  
> I think I want this to take place after "Sei tapfer, mein Kind," but don't be surprised if I change my mind. Matze's move to the other Borussia has left me scratching my head for this universe...but that's a rant for another day.

It was Nikolausabend. Matze was watching his beloved goddaughter Ava while his husband and her fathers were traveling; she was too old to really need watching, but neither she nor Matze wanted to be alone for the holiday. Having celebrated with a fancy dinner, cookies, and a cheesy movie on TV, the time had come for Ava to go to bed so her presents could be delivered.

"Onkel Matze?" Ava called out from the bedroom.

The footballer entered quickly. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you..." She stroked her butterfly plushie nervously. "Can you tell us Schmetterling's story?"

Matze grinned and sat at the foot of the bed. "Of course."

_This story takes place in Kuschel-Land, home to wonderful creatures and a favorite visiting place of mascots. To be specific, this story begins at the Nutella spring hidden under a magic rock. Most creatures stop by the spring at least once while in Kuschel-Land, and a certain orange dragon is no exception._

"Fechtar!" Ava squealed.

"Fechtar," Matze confirmed.

_Yes, Fechtar was stopping by Kuschel-Land while her humans were busy getting ready for Nikolaustag. She was eating Nutella at the spring, enjoying the lovely weather, when all of a sudden an orange blur zoomed into sight. It took Fechtar a few moments to realize that it was a butterfly - to be specific, a very tired and very hungry monarch butterfly. She walked over to the butterfly and said, "Hi! My name's Fechtar. Would you like to sit next to me and join me in eating Nutella?"_

The plushie nodded in his human's arms.

_"Yes, thank you," the butterfly replied. "My name is Schmetterling." As they sat and ate, Schmetterling explained that he had been traveling with the other butterflies for many seasons, seeking nectar from beautiful flowers. Schmetterling and his family were also poisonous to monsters and nightmares, and in fact they ate monsters and nightmares in addition to nectar. But Schmetterling was tired of traveling, and he was lonely. He had decided to go to Kuschel-Land in the hope of finding someone to hug him at night, when he was loneliest. He wanted someone to provide him with lots of love._

_This made Fechtar jump for joy, to Schmetterling's great confusion. "I'll bring you to my human! His goddaughter needs someone to eat monsters and nightmares every night. She's a very loving person."_

Ava and Schmetterling cuddled even closer.

_And so Fechtar brought Schmetterling to her human, who confirmed that his goddaughter was a very loving person who was plagued by monsters and nightmares every night. He also confirmed that she gave very good hugs. It took the other human some convincing, but eventually everyone agreed to it. On Nikolaustag, Schmetterling joined his new human, and since that day they've lived happily ever after._

Matze's cell phone rang with a Skype call. He answered it and moved so both he and Ava could chat. "Hey, guys!"

"Mon amour ! And Matze!" Auba cheered, laughing when Matze rolled his eyes.

"Everything okay?" Erik asked.

"Yes, Papa," Ava replied.

"We just called to remind you that we all love you very much," said Marco. "And we wanted to wish you and Schmetterling a happy anniversary tomorrow!"

"Danke, Vati!" Schmetterling did a little dance to show his thanks.

They talked for a few minutes before hanging up. Ava slept peacefully that night, hugging Schmetterling close while he ate monsters and nightmares like always. For no matter where life took Ava, Schmetterling would always be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all who celebrate! =D


End file.
